


oasis

by mintcloud



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, you can hear me crying in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintcloud/pseuds/mintcloud
Summary: Jongwoon and Ryeowook are in the same military unit, where they meet and eventually fall in love. Jongwoon has been promoted to a higher and more dangerous unit and neither of them takes it well.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 14





	oasis

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from [oasis](https://youtu.be/cmJRVOtvKdI) by exo
> 
> this is my very first smut so like yeah..... i'm sorry if you clicked on this bcs you will be VERY disappointed

"I don't want you to leave," Ryeowook tells him on a dark winter night. South Korea has decided to send some of its soldiers to China, where there is even more war and even more danger. Jongwoon being one of them.

"I'll come back," Ryeowook cuddles up to Jongwoon and sighs. It's an empty promise, nothing that he can keep, but Ryeowook holds onto it. 

He shivers and Jongwoon rubs his arm to warm him up. They're outside camping with the other soldiers and the tent is only a minimum help to keep them warm. It's too dark for either of them to see, they have no light and Ryeowook has to feel Jongwoon's body up to his face before he could kiss him.

The kiss is one of desperation and sadness, there's not much to hold onto for either of them, it's the last night they'll see each other for god knows how long.

Ryeowook drags Jongwoon down on the ground with him without breaking the kiss. Jongwoon breaks the kiss and looks down at Ryeowook. He wants to tell him so much about how he needs him and how he doesn't want to leave but there's a lump in his throat and he can't get the words out. Ryeowook looks so sad. His lips are downcast and it breaks Jongwoon's heart.

Jongwoon moves between his legs. He kisses him again and bites on his lower lips. There's lust in that kiss, but also, there is love. Jongwoon moves his hands under Ryeowook's sweater, roaming his fingers on his skin. Jongwoon is so hot compared to Ryeowook's, constant, ice-cold like skin temperature and it makes him shiver.

"Please, take me," Ryeowook whispers between the kisses. His voice sounds needy and desperate. Ryeowook grabs the sleeves of Jongwoon's shirt as he impatiently moves his hips.

Jongwoon smiles as Ryeowook's face turns into a deep shade of red. He licks his lips and leans down to place a kiss on Ryeowook's throat. He moves his hands from underneath Ryeowook's sweater, opens his jeans and drags it down mid-thigh along with his boxers.

Ryeowook groans as the cold air hits his dick, already leaking with precum.

"Are you okay?" Jongwoon asks. Ryeowook nods, he's not sure what the question was for, his mind is too clouded with need and all he wants is Jongwoon to take him then and there. Ryeowook mutters a small yes in case Jongwoon hasn't seen it.

Jongwoon takes his cock into his hand and collects the cum from his tip and strokes it one, two times. Ryeowook shudders and lets his hands fall down to his side.

Jongwoon pushes Ryeowook's knees higher up and pulls the jeans down to his ankle. Ryeowook looks at him confused as Jongwoon rummages in his bag, before pulling out a small bottle of lube.

"Seriously? You dragged this with you here?" Ryeowook shakes his head but there's a smile on his lips. He can't believe Jongwoon would think about sex in moments of a bloody war but he's happy he did.

"Well do you want me to raw you?" Jongwoon asks him dead serious as he coats two of his fingers with lube. He rubs the cool liquid between his fingers to slightly warm it up. Ryeowook is already shivering as it is and he doesn't want him to feel any colder.

"Oh god no," Sometimes, the idea of it sounds hot to Ryeowook, but he knows the pain will be unbearable and that for _both_ of them.

Jongwoon rips Ryeowook's jeans completely off him with his clean hand and spreads his legs even wider. Jongwoon presses his lube slicked finger on Ryeowook's rim, tracing around it. His body shivers as Jongwoon presses his index finger past the tight ring of muscles.

Ryeowook lets out a soft puff of air as Jongwoon moves his finger. Soon after he has a second and then a third one in Ryeowook as he starts scissoring his fingers to spread Ryeowook wider open. 

Jongwoon‘s fingers feel so hot inside him, each of his touches makes his shivering skin heat up. It‘s a sensation he‘s never felt before and he doesn‘t want it to stop, he wants to feel Jongwoon all over and inside him.

Ryeowook is moaning at the sensation but Jongwoon takes his fingers out and Ryeowook is left to clench on nothing. He lifts his hip and is about to beg Jongwoon to put _something_ in him again, but Jongwoon shushes him by placing his lube slicked fingers on top of his lips before the complaint can come out.

Ryeowook takes the fingers in his mouth and licks them clean before setting them free again. Jongwoon chuckles and leans down to kiss him. He pulls his own jeans down his thighs and takes the lube in his hand again.

He lifts himself up and strokes himself to his full length before applying the lube. He seats himself between Ryeowook's thighs, each of his legs on one side of his body, and pushes his tip in slowly.

Ryeowook wants to scream, it hurts, it hurts so much. But Jongwoon soothes him, tells him he‘ll be fine as he caresses the side of Ryeowook‘s waist. Ryeowook‘s eyes start to fill up with tears and Jongwoon kisses him again and wraps his fingers around his cock. Putting light pressure into stroking it, to ease Ryeowook‘s pain. 

Jongwoon pushes in farther slowly until he‘s fully inside, Ryeowook wraps his arms around Jongwoon‘s neck, keeping him as close as possible. 

Jongwoon doesn't move at all and gives Ryeowook some time to get used to his size. He let's go of Ryeowook's cock and takes the hand between their bodies out. Jongwoon sucks a mark on Ryeowook's neck and licks them afterwards to ease the pain as a distraction. He looks down at Ryeowook panting and covered with marks, which gives him a sort of proud feeling. He's the one to mark Ryeowook and he's the one to make him such a mess, no other.

"You can move now," Ryeowook whispers looking up at him. He starts with a slow pace that gradually becomes faster. Ryeowook wraps his legs around Jongwoon's back and moans. He takes one of Jongwoon's hands from his waist and holds it tightly. Jongwoon, who was occupied with leaving as many bruises on Ryeowook as possible, looks at him and smiles.

Jongwoon slowers his pace and Ryeowook is about to complain when he takes one of his legs with his free hand and pulls it flush against his chest. The stretch is unbearable but Jongwoon's next movement is angled perfectly and Ryeowook screams as his prostate is getting hit.

Jongwoon kisses him as he keeps on hitting the same spot over, and over again. "Be quiet," he whispers between the kisses without slowing his pace, "there are people around us sleeping,"

Ryeowook‘s body heats up. Jongwoon‘s thrusts steadily fastening as he breathes into Ryeowook‘s neck. He wants Jongwoon always inside him, and he‘s sure Jongwoon wants the same. His brain screams Jongwoon‘s name like a Mantra as he's repeatedly hitting his prostate and it feels _so good._

„Jongwoon,“ Ryeowook breathes heavily, staring at Jongwoon who lifts his head after abusing Ryeowook‘s neck. He looks at Ryeowook with a curious gaze, waiting for him to continue. „I love you.“ 

Jongwoon smiles and moves down to nudge Ryeowook‘s nose and place his forehead on top of his. „I love you too,“ he says without lifting his face and Ryeowook feels butterflies in his stomach as if he‘s fallen in love with Jongwoon again. It‘s the first time either of them has declared their love for each other and Ryeowook fears it might be the last. 

"Are you close?" He asks him and Ryeowook whimpers a small _mmmh_. Jongwoon wraps his free hand around Ryeowook‘s cock that has been buried between their bodies, never letting go of Ryeowook's hand with his other, and moves it in times with his thrusts. 

Ryeowook is cumming inner seconds, streaking both of their clothes with his cum. Jongwoon places his lips on top of Ryeowook's again, not letting any of his moans escape. He's riding out his orgasm and Ryeowook feels overly sensitive to any of his touches already. It doesn‘t take long, with Ryeowook‘s hole tightened, before Jongwoon is cumming too, painting Ryeowook‘s inner walls with his cum. 

He places his arms beside Ryeowook‘s head as to not fall on him. Ryeowook is panting heavily and looking at Jongwoon with hopeful, maybe even somewhat sentimental, eyes. Jongwoon can‘t take his eyes of Ryeowook‘s kissed bruised lips and before he knows it, Ryeowook is leaning up and pressing them onto Jongwoon‘s. 

He turns them to the side slowly without breaking the kiss while extracting his now soft dick out of Ryeowook. He puts his hands on Ryeowook‘s face and feels it tear-stroked. Ryeowook is pulling him closer, as close as possible. 

Jongwoon doesn‘t dare to open his eyes or look at Ryeowook‘s face, instead, he wipes away the tears and lets Ryeowook cuddle himself into him. 

It‘s Ryeowook who finally breaks the kiss with a sob. Jongwoon keeps on caressing his face, leaving a soft kiss on Ryeowook‘s forehead as he collects himself to speak up. „Please, don‘t leave me.“ 

„I won‘t.“ It‘s a bittersweet lie, they both know Jongwoon has no choice but to go even if he wants to stay beside Ryeowook and be with him. 

He caresses Ryeowook's body and whispers small promises to him as he places soft kisses all over his face. "I'll be back before you know it, I promise."

Ryeowook puts his head on top of Jongwoon's chest, listening to his heartbeat when he slowly drifts to sleep. Jongwoon takes this as a chance and cleans both of them up with a piece of cloth as best as possible, without moving away from Ryeowook. He takes one of their sleeping bags and opens it up and drapes it over both of them like a cover. He doesn't take his eyes off Ryeowook for the longest time, taking in his sleeping form until he himself falls asleep. An arm draped over Ryeowook's body and their legs tangled together.

The next day, Ryeowook wakes up to a note of Jongwoon saying he‘s finally leaving. It‘s only three days later when Ryeowook finds out that Jongwoon has been shoot during a fight and died from his wounds when he finally breaks down crying. 


End file.
